


10 Hours

by Sam_Palacios18



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Before and After Overwatch Fall and Reform, Busan AU, F/F, Original Character(s), Original Overwatch Character(s) - Freeform, Pharmercy, Slow Burn, Young Angela “Mercy” Ziegler, Young Fareeha “Pharah” Amari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Palacios18/pseuds/Sam_Palacios18
Summary: “Well, Dr. Ziegler, I have a plane arriving at 6:00 A.M. to take me to Helix. I’ve got 10 hours till the plane arrives here in Busan and I want to make my last day as a civilian memorable,” Fareeha stood up offering her hand to Angela, “so Angela would you do me the honor and trust me for the night. And make my finale day for years to pass till I see you again memorable?”





	10 Hours

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the music video of, “Youngblood” by: 5 Seconds Of Summer. I hope you enjoy the story and feel free to leave any critics or story suggestions for future stories. Thank you.

-Watchpoint: Busan 20:00-

Stars glittered among the night sky like diamonds long forgotten, or souls watching over family below. The cherry blossom leaves blowing upon the ground of the watchpoint left the smell of flowers always hanging in the air and the night breeze that blew on the two occupants sitting on the roof of the watchpoint. Focused solely on each other oblivious to the place around them and the existence of time itself, as the moon ascended its way into the sky.

Fareeha Amari, the daughter of the infamous Captain Ana Amari: world class sniper and one of the co-founders of Overwatch, sighed as she dared a glance at her companion after fiddling with her watch; Angela “Mercy” Ziegler: child prodigy, leading Overwatch medic, world renowned surgeon, and the “angel” of Overwatch, sat beside Fareeha unsure of why the now seventeen year old had brought her out here. Fareeha shook her head, “Angela,” The doctor looked to her friend who still didn’t meet her eyes, “I know you’re probably wondering why I brought you out here. And well I didn’t know a right time to tell you… it’s just I’ve run out of time to think on the matter.” Angela became increasingly concerned of Fareeha’s behavior, never being this hesitant.

“Vhat, is it Faree? You know you can tell me anything.” That made the Egyptian chuckle sadly, the good doctor taking her hand in hers squeezing it reassuringly.

Fareeha smiled sadly, “That’s exactly the point. I can tell you anything, but just not that I’m leaving tomorrow..” Fareeha’s eyes widened pulling her hand from Angela’s grip and clapping her hands over her mouth, “...and I guess the cats out of the bag. Angela, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner but I got my exception letter back from Helix a few weeks ago and I was recruited. I told everyone last week, I just didn’t know if I could bare saying goodbye to you.” Angela smiled hearing that from her closest friend that she had grown quite fond of as time wore on.

“I appreciate the sentiment, Fareeha. And I’m so proud that you got accepted into Helix, you’ll do great things there,” Angela side hugged the teen as best she could, only now did she realize how much the small twelve year old she met all those years ago had grown. Looking down when she heard the beeping of Fareeha’s watch as she set a ten hour timer, “Fareeha, what’s with the ten hour timer. Don’t you know you need sleep more than that to continue growing. I’m a doctor, I should know.” Angela’s stern yet playful expression made Fareeha smirk waiting to press the start button.

“Well, Dr. Ziegler, I have a plane arriving at 6:00 A.M. to take me to Helix. I’ve got 10 hours till the plane arrives here in Busan and I want to make my last day as a civilian memorable,” Fareeha stood up offering her hand to Angela, “so Angela would you do me the honor and trust me for the night. And make my finale day for years to pass till I see you again memorable?” Angela eyes wavered on the offered hand not knowing to trust her long time friend or stay with her own morales, the doctor sighed, defeated. As she looked at the girl in front of her.

“Ok, Fareeha,” Angela took the offered hand, “I trust you.” Fareeha couldn’t hide her smile pulling the doctor to her feet, waiting to push the button on her watch to start the timer.

“Angela, go find something comfortable to wear and meet me back on the roof in fifteen minutes.” Fareeha pressed a button on her watch starting the timer as she ran to the stairs that connected the roof to the rest of the building. Angela smiled at her still childish antics as she raced after her to get changed.

-Watchpoint: Busan 20:20-

Fareeha fidgeted as she stood waiting for Angela, her leather jacket keeping out most of the wind as it made the golden beads in her hair clink together. Checking her watch again, ‘Uh, Angela is running late. This was a stupid plan, Angela wouldn’t let me do this. What was I…” The access stairs door burst open to a breath labored beauty in a simple red dress and leather jacket. Fareeha looked up from her watch astonished at the sight of Angela, she had never seen her look so beautiful.

“I’m sorry, I’m late.” The good doctor heaved in a lung full of the cool air fixing her hair to the best of her abilities. 

“No problem at all. Are you ready to go?” Fareeha faltered on the question waiting for Angela’s answer.

“Always.” Angela offered her hand to Fareeha, the Egyptian took it and squeezed it.

“Ok, so this part will be a little strange but you’re going to have to trust me,” Angela nodded, “Great. So what we’re going to do is repel off the side of the watchpoint and make it to the bullet train station.” Fareeha led the Swiss to the rope hanging off the side of the building. Taking a deep breath Angela grabbed the rope and pulled herself over the edge scaling her way down. Landing softly on the ground Fareeha did the same, albeit quicker than she had. “Now,” Fareeha looked around them, “we run. The next bullet train station to the city is about a quarter of a mile away and no one knows we’re going off base. So don’t get caught, let’s go!” Fareeha took off leaving Angela behind to wonder what she agreed to, not in the mood to get in trouble she took off after Fareeha.

00o00

-Busan Bullet Train Station 20:45-

Angela and Fareeha took in deep breaths after making their escape from the watchpoint. Fareeha laughed as she raced ahead of Angela to open the door to the vast opening of Busan’s bullet train stations. Marveling at the modern building with holoscreens showing every arrival and departure of the trains. Fareeha grabbed Angela by the hand continuing to run, practically dragging the doctor, “F..Fareeha what are you doing!?” Fareeha turned her head and smirked at Angela continuing to run at the group of people waiting to enter the train tunnel, Angela attempted to try and stop her from colliding with the group and get tickets to give to the omnic guards but her resistance was futile. 

Angela closed her eyes as Fareeha barreled her way into the mass of people holding her hand in an iron grip to get into the train tunnel. Almost all of the people were shoved by the Egyptian who dragged the Swiss behind her aiming for the omnic guards who were beside the turnstiles, increasing her haste as she approached the turnstiles she gripped Angela’s hand tighter. Fareeha laughed lightly as they were reaching the train tunnel’s entrance turning back to Angela, “Ok, get ready to jump.” Angela’s eyes widened as everything clicked into place.

“Fareeha, this is illegal!” Angela tried to pry her hand from the Egyptian’s iron grip, trying to dig her heels into the ground to stop her.

Fareeha sprinted toward the gate, “Jump!” The only thing Angela could remotely remember was practically flying over the turnstiles as Fareeha vaulted them both over and as her feet touched the ground they ran as if their lives depended on it. The omnic guards at the gate had little time to react to what had happened as their screens flashed red closing off the gate to chase after the two delinquents. 

Fareeha nearly slipped as she turned the corner watching as the train’s doors were closing, like lightning Fareeha was prying the door back open and waiting for Angela to jump in almost falling as she missed her mark, but to be hastily pulled back in by Fareeha. The teen laughed at the frazzled doctor who looked like she was starting to regret her decision, “Ha! I can’t believe this all worked out,” Fareeha fixed her hair in the train’s window looking at her reflection as the world rapidly zoomed by, “Thank you, Angela.” The Egyptian let out a breath as she led the doctor to the opposite side of the train car to an open seat. As Angela sat down smoothing down her dress and tightening her ponytail she re-positioned her leather jacket looking up to, Fareeha who was leaning against a pole her hands in her pockets.

“You know you’ll be in a heap of trouble if word gets out to your mother,” Angela nudged her companion playfully, “But that was quite exhilarating. What is your plan for the night, hmm?” The Egyptian sighed looking out the window then back to Angela.

“Well I was thinking…” Grrr! Fareeha stopped mid-sentence looking at Angela who attempted to cover her stomach, “we would go out to eat. So I guess we’ll definitely do that now and I have the best place in mind. I’ve always wanted to take you.” Fareeha’s smile was wide at the prospect of Angela meeting some friends she had gushed to about her, numerous times they begged her to bring this “angel”.

“Vell then I’ll be delighted to go.” Angela rested her head against Fareeha’s standing frame as they traveled to the heart of Busan.

00o00

-Downtown Busan 20:59-

Fareeha kept Angela close not taking the chance of being spotted by any of the train station’s omnic guards and be thrown in jail. Once again opening the door for the blonde to the nights cool air taking in the bustling city. Grabbing her hand once more as to not get trampled; Fareeha led her down a few blocks to eventually cut into a back alley casually swerving around back trash cans and such. Till they came upon a small shack with lanterns hanging from the sloping roof moths flying around them, lighting up enough of the building to see that it was made in the traditional Japanese style; the smell of spices permeating the air. 

“We’re here,” Fareeha motioned to the building ushering Angela inside her senses being filled with a rush of foreign smells, “Welcome to my home away from home.” Fareeha spread her arms to the few occupants in the small room: an elderly Japanese woman stood behind a counter in the back of the room a dirty apron around her waist, a young Chinese man in the kitchen, and a group of leather clad teens sitting off to the side all looking up from their meals to stare at both Fareeha and Angela. The woman behind the counter was the first to approach them taking Fareeha’s hand in hers, then hugged her.

“It’s been too long 子, where have you been?” The woman looked at her expectantly place her hands on her hips. Fareeha smiles down at her shaking her head.

“I’ve been working and training ママ, I haven’t caught a break till now,” The old woman sighed pulling the Egyptian down to pat her cheek, “But hey, I finally brought the angel I keep telling guys about. This is Angela.” Fareeha held her by the shoulders grinning widely as the blonde blushed.

“It’s very nice to meet you all I’m Dr. Angela Ziegler as Fareeha may have told all.” Angela’s voice was angelic and even as she addressed the occupants in the room like they were world leaders. The good doctor started to sweat under the older woman’s gaze as she was being inspected. Angela gulped audibly unsure of what to do, her eyes dashing to Fareeha who seemed to not be paying any attention. 

The elder woman finally pulled Angela by her hands into a hug, “You did good 子 she is just as beautiful as you’ve described her,” the woman eyed her again looking her up and down once more, “She’s a little paler than I thought though. But nonetheless still gorgeous.” Angela’s face was flushed crimson as Fareeha pulled her in close laughing at the elder Japanese woman. Looking around she noticed the attention they had drawn and eyed anyone who looked at Angela too closely.

“Well, Mama we came here for a reason..,” Angela’s stomach growled breaking Fareeha’s grasp on her sentence, “and that’s why. I thought now would be a good time for you to meet Angela and to have some of your cooking.” The elder woman nodded and sat the two women at a table near the kitchen bidding them to relax and she would take care of the rest.

Angela looked around the quaint room, looking fondly at how, homely it felt even if she had never been here anytime previous to now. However the looks of the gang sitting on the opposite side of the room was starting to make the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, being the soldier she was she’d never back down from a fight if the occasion arose; but the tension was quickly cleared when Mama came back into the dining space holding plates of food piled with fish, noodles, and various sea creatures she had never seen before. The smell alone could cure a week of lost hunger but to have it all set in front of the two of them was something Angela hadn’t experienced for quite some time now, always being busy with the copious amounts of paperwork that always seemed to climb a bit higher.

Fareeha smiled at her as they began to eat, and the first bite of the food sent the angel of Overwatch to Heaven. She couldn’t help but lose herself in the new taste of food that was now coating her palate it was a feeling of being at home without having to be back in Switzerland and if she were to be honest, she couldn’t imagine spending this evening with anyone else but Fareeha. Who she now realized was staring at her from across the small table, “What?”

“You’re just really pretty,” Fareeha laughed when she saw Angela flush a brighter red than that on Switzerland’s flag, “But besides that it’s just really nice to see you enjoy yourself. You’re always so worked up since everyone always seems to be either getting hurt or they have more paperwork for you to fill out.”

Angela nodded, “You’re right, and I just wanted to thank you for bringing me out tonight so far this has been really nice.” Fareeha smiled back reaching over to grab Angela’s hand in hers, a brief moment of silence passed between the two and in that split second of pause the stars seemed to a-line and for the first time in years Angela felt safe.

The pair continued to eat until one of the gang members to the side started making their way towards them, mostly walking towards Fareeha. He raised his hand in way that looked as if he was going to hit her but before Angela could let her soldier-medic instincts kick in, Fareeha quickly turned and grabbed his hand bringing him into a hug, “Minjoon!” Fareeha laughed as she held the shorter Asian man to herself, to the relief of Angela.

“Faree! It’s been way too long,” Minjoon smiles up at the young Egyptian, “And it looks like you brought a very beautiful friend with you. Thinks she’s into guys in leather?” He winked at Angela making Fareeha push Minjoon off of her and into a seat.

“You’re an asshole,” Minjoon and the rest of the gang against the wall laughed as Fareeha scowled at him, “Her name’s Angela.” The name made Minjoon smirk at her, and once again eye the blonde up and down, he let out a low whistle.

“You really weren’t kidding all those years you’ve talked about her, she looks like an angel,” This made Fareeha flush with anger as her ears burned with embarrassment as Angela heard all of what they were saying. The soon to be soldier grabbed Minjoon by the collar of his jacket and raised him up so that they were eye level and she dropped him, “Sheesh, touchy subject much. I’ll cool it. I just wanted to say hi and tell you there’s a party going down at the warehouse tonight and you can bring your friend. You in?”

“Well,” Fareeha rubbed the back of her neck as she chanced a look at Angela who had been silent throughout the whole ordeal, “are you up for a bit of a party, Dr. Ziegler?” Angela fiddled with the chopsticks in her hand as she lightly tapped the end of the wooden sticks against her chin.

“I don’t see the problem in doing so if our ample time allows us that is.” She shot a worried look at Fareeha which she brushed off, looking at her watch.

“Well we have a little under nine hours left so we could go,” The Egyptian looked over towards the gang against the wall and then at Angela, “Ok, Joon we’re in.” The group cheered at her response as Fareeha quickly paid for their meal and left with the group, Angela hanging on her arm as they made their way into the cool night of Busan. As they walked through dark alleyways with only the light of cigarettes to guide them Fareeha, Angela, and company came to a tucked away tattoo parlor where they were to meet up with the other group and set out to the warehouse.

That was when Fareeha blindsided Angela with the most absurd question of the evening, “Do you want to get a tattoo with me?” That threw Angela’s train of thought straight off its rails.

“Fareeha, your seventeen! This isn’t even legal,” The stressed Swiss women looked up to her nonchalant Egyptian partner, “Do you have any idea how mad, Ana.. your mother will be about this. I could get kicked out of Overwatch if she wanted me to be.”

Fareeha shrugged, “And yet this still hasn’t stopped me,” The seventeen year old looked at the distressed medic, “Come on Angie. It won’t be anything too out there.” 

The good doctor crossed her arms, “Then vhat did you have in mind?” Her accent was becoming more prominent as she looked the young woman in the eye.

“I was thinking I could get the Yang symbol and you could get yin. So it would be like when we are together we are one but apart we are a separate entity.” Fareeha studied the doctors face awaiting her response.

“Uh, I sometimes hate how philosophical you have grown to be,” This made Fareeha laugh a bit, “But since I agreed to trust you for tonight, and tonight only. I will get the tattoo with you.” This made the Egyptian’s face light up with joy as she picked the stunned medic up and spun her.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you. I promise you won’t regret this Angela.” Fareeha excitedly went over to the single tattoo artist in the shop, an older Korean man who was heavily tattooed smiled at her as she told him what she planned on getting. Then man quickly set out a stencil on her arm and a long half hour later, the man finished and wrapped her arm in plastic; the seventeen year old couldn’t stop smiling as she looked at her first work of ink, Fareeha thanked the man as she smiled at Angela grabbing her hand as she took the spot Fareeha had just left moments ago swallowing hard as the man placed a new stencil on her untouched forearm. 

“Wait,” Angela looked at Fareeha concerned, “you don’t have to do this.” The medic patted the cheek of her partner reassuringly.

“Don’t worry Liebling I’m not having seconds thoughts.” The Swiss stared into the eyes of the Egyptian as she nodded.

“Ok, thank you Angela. I’m glad you agreed to come with me tonight I can’t think of being here with anyone but you.” Angela smiled at her friend’s kind words as she took a deep breath and let the man begin his work. 

The sting of the needle was starting to fade into a numbing sensation as her tattoo was finished and wrapped in plastic akin to Fareeha’s, which was perfect timing as the gang they were meant to meet up with came into the shop; their cigarettes lit and filling the room with the toxic smell of burning paper. Angela turned her nose up at the newcomers as she settled herself closer to the taller woman greatly disliking the way they eyed her up and down like a piece of meat. Some shot her inappropriate smirks or some even had the audacity to wink at her and throw in a witty line to get a rise out of her. 

Not caring about their intentions or their existence at all, the blonde sidled up with Fareeha making the other gang members whistle which made Angela clench her teeth looking away from them. Tonight was starting to go south and Angela greatly disapproved of their new company but shrugged it off for now as they exited the shop walking away from the neon lights of the great city of Busan and into the older underground bullet train stations.


End file.
